Fate's Hand
by Squall'sScar
Summary: Eichi asks Mitsuki to spend eternity with her. Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Full Moon does not belong to me, but to its rightful owner, Arina Tanemura.

Chapter 1

"Eichi! Eichi!"

My wife called out his name again. I had to shake her awake to stop her screaming.

"Mitsuki, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Her eyes popped open, and in the lamplight I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She still thought about him. Even now when was dying, her thoughts were with that boy who died so long ago. I had put up with this for years. Maybe I really wanted her to fall in love with me, but I couldn't figure anything out. When I was given a second chance, I thought that I would take care of Mitsuki properly since she had helped get me a second chance at life. But, now that I knew death, life was hard since my group Route L had disbanded. Keichi and I formed a duet that hung out sometimes, but we didn't have any gigs. Mitsuki was the one who supported me, financially with her album sales. Finally, I ended up as a househusband.

I never saw Meroko again, either. Mitsuki talked about her sometimes, but she was so busy with her concerts and promotions that I hardly had time to talk to her about our old days. Sometimes I wondered why God had given me this second chance. The only thing that kept me by Mitsuki's side was our strong love for each other. She had become beautiful over the years, but that could have been attributed to her stage life.

So much had changed. At home, she would walk around in shorts and a tank top. I really missed the old Mitsuki who wore beautiful dresses everyday. The only thing that hadn't changed was that she listened to her parent's music box every night. I wondered if this redundant life was going to continue until we died. I didn't want to die a second death and not accomplish anything.

"Takuto! I'm okay! Stop looking at me like that!"

I had been deep in thought too long.

"What are you still thinking about Eichi for?! I'm here! Am I not good enough?"

"Takuto! It's not my fault! He's just been appearing lately. I'm sorry that you've been feeling so jealous. But, I love you and only you!"

"How can I believe that? Why can't you dream of me? Am I not manly enough? Is it because I can't support you…"

A sting on my cheek stopped me from saying anymore. Mitsuki's hand was red from the impact.

"You think I'm…lying to you?"

How was I supposed to answer this question?

"No, of course not, but why can't you dream of me?"

"I can't control my dreams."

I punched my fist into the bed sheets. Mitsuki had things going her way for too long. Just because she was a huge star and traveled the world didn't make her the winner of each of our fights. She didn't care how I felt at all. But, I had to make my position as her husband clear to her. My right to exercise my marital rights was the only way to get her to dream the rest of the night about me.

"You came home late last night when I was asleep. I rarely get to see you, Mitsuki."

Leaning over, I took her face in my hands and bent down for a kiss. If she let me touch her, I was going to have to make a decision. She responded just like I thought she would. The air was filled with my name on her lips, not Eichi's. Pleased, I made my decision. The morning would decide whether I would tell her about it or not.

The sunrise broke through with a ringing of the telephone.

A sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

A pause.

"An hour at the studio? But, this is my day off…okay. I'll be right there."

The choice was made not to let Mitsuki know about my decision. After hearing her protest, I decided to pretend to be asleep and let her go. This would give me time to carry out my decision. She got dressed and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning. I'll be back in a little while. Sleep tight."

Resisting the urge to grab her arm and pull her back into the bed with me, I watched her leave through the corner of my eye. When she locked the door, I hurriedly got dressed and left, too. I wanted to be back first and surprise her if all went well. This was something that I had to do now or else she would never see me as a man. No one wanted a stay at home husband, who did nothing but watch the house. I wanted to stand by her side and have children with her. But we had avoided children because she couldn't stay and take care of them. I could, but she was against taking a maternity leave from her tours.

Outside, I headed to the shopping mall to see if I could find a scout. If I sang as I walked, someone was bound to offer me a contract with their recording company. It wasn't my ego. I could have signed with Mitsuki's studio, but I didn't want to use her name to stand on my own. If I went to a small studio, then I could make enough to stand with her as her husband.

Little did I realize that I was being followed. I forgot to sing as I walked since I was concentrating on Mitsuki, but someone still offered me a job. It wasn't exactly a job I wanted, but it would do. They gave me their card. It read: Bishie Models. Modeling wasn't bad. I ran home and gave them a call. It seemed as if I was on hold forever. Was this some sort of scam? Did I dial the right number? When a live person answered the phone, I threw away my doubts and told her about the modeling scout who told me to call. She transferred me to him and he wanted me to start right away. He asked if I could come to his office in half an hour for a photo shoot. When I hung up, I raced out the door. But as I locked it, I heard the telephone ring inside. Whoever it was could call back. I was in a hurry to beat the half hour deadline given to me.

In half an hour, I stood outside his office knocking on his door. I was so excited that I decided I would do the shoot first, then race home and tell Mitsuki about it. When I was done, I raced home, just like I promised myself and waited for Mitsuki. She had been at the studio for a couple of hours now. Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang. When I picked up, her manager was on the other end shouting in a panic.

"Takuto! Finally you pick up! I've been calling you for hours! Mitsuki…she…she's…"

Encouraged by her confusion, I shouted into the phone, "What happened to my wife?!"

Then, she broke down into tears, "Mitsuki's…she…she's…dying!"

"WHAT?! Mitsuki's dying!?"

Slamming the phone onto the hook, I jumped onto my bike and sped to her studio. But, I wasn't driving as carefully as I should have been in my reckless rush. I crossed a red light and never saw the speeding car crash into me. Not one regret flashed before me, as I found myself standing in front of a set of huge white gates. I recognized this place immediately. This was the afterlife. But, I couldn't be here. I had to find a way to get back to Earth and find Mitsuki and save her! I couldn't die now! I shouted her name, but a woman with pink hair and wings on her back called me and took me into her arms, possessively. Meroko!

"Takuto! You're finally here! What happened?"

She was still the bubbly and cheerful Meroko. My heart raced for a second at remembering her in our old times. I explained how our lives went and how I got here. But her face changed dramatically in seconds.

"Takuro Kira, your purpose in life has been fulfilled. You can not go back."

"Meroko! I've got to find Mitsuki! She's still down there!"

"No…Mitsuki is also here. I'll take you to her."

Suddenly, I didn't feel like moving. My feet weighed me down. She was already here? Meroko took my hand and led me. Reluctantly, I followed her to where Mitsuki was. This was the last place I wanted to see Mitsuki. Yet sure enough, it was the last place I would see her. I swore to her that I would be the one who would stop her from dying. But, I couldn't even keep that promise. When Meroko stopped walking, I saw Mitsuki. Her back was turned to me. She was in a happy conversation. In fact, she was too happy. Wait a minute! She was crying tears of joy! I couldn't see who the other person was, so I headed closer to them. My breath caught.

"….Eichi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was talking to Eichi! I had never seen her happier. Because of that, I stomped my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her possessively. Meroko chased after me, calling for me to wait.

"Hi, Mitsuki."

She turned around and looked happy to see me.

"Takuto, this is Eichi!"

Eichi was very polite. He had been crying too. It seemed they were both very happy to see each other.

"Mitsuki, are you not happy to see me, too?"

She giggled, "Takuto, stop joking! You already know about Eichi."

I was going to lose my temper.

"Mitsuki, I can't take this anymore. I was so worried for you on Earth when I heard you were dying that I got myself killed! Please spare me, your husband, a thought instead of flirting with Eichi!"

"Control your jealousy! I won't allow you to force me to choose between Eichi and you. I love you both!"

Finally Eichi jumped in, "Takuto? It's nice to meet you, finally."

I rolled my eyes, "Finally?"

"Yes, I was the one who requested you to look after Mitsuki when I died. You were that shinigami who wanted my soul, right?"

I snorted at him, "Yes, so what?"

"When you asked for my soul, I rejected you. But, in return I told you to look after Mitsuki so you wouldn't leave empty-handed."

"I don't remember any of this!"

He smiled, "Thank you for looking after her. Now I can look forward to spending eternity with her."

I shouted, "Over my dead body! I'm the one who is spending eternity with her!"

A battle field was set up. A tiger symbol flashed behind me, while an angel's symbol flashed behind him. A ferocious anger overtook me, as I balled my hand into a fist. He wanted to take Mitsuki away from me, just like he did on Earth! As I pulled my hand back to punch him, I saw that there was no anger on his face. He really was completely like an angel. The girls grabbed us to keep from fighting, but I was determined to show Mitsuki that I was a man.

"I'm her husband! She is obligated to spend eternity with me!"

Mitsuki couldn't believe what was happening and fell to her knees. Our fight stopped, but neither of us moved to help her. She was going to have to stand on her own and make a decision. I didn't want to do this. But, she died before I could get to her. Before I could see her to say my last words to her, she left me for Eichi. Meroko sensed the tension and tried to ease it.

"Mitsuki, you have a room in that palace, in front of you."

She pointed to the golden castle and all the dreams of the young Mitsuki that were left unfulfilled.

"You may enter that castle with only one other person."

Mitsuki burst into tears, "One person? But, why?"

"We know who will spend eternity together. If the person wants to spend it with it with their family and friends, they are allowed to. Eternity is made to fulfill the heart's desire. The number is meaningless. You have only one in your heart, Mitsuki."

She had only one person in her heart? It couldn't be Eichi, could it? She thought about him as if he was an obsession. An obsession that lasted her whole life. But, I loved her! I was given a second chance at life to love her! I married her and gave her my name! I did everything for her to keep her alive, to keep her happy and by my side! She was going to choose Eichi over me? Did I waste my second chance at life to be with her and lose her to Eichi? No, this couldn't be happening. This time, I fell to my knees. Within seconds, two small arms raised me up. Meroko's gasp was very audible.

"Come on, Takuto, let's go."

I looked up at Mitsuki's tear-streaked face. She chose me? Eichi called out to her, as she led me into the castle. Meroko called out for me. It was funny that Eichi was calling for her and Meroko was calling for me. It seemed we both had others who wanted to spend their time with us. But, I wanted Mitsuki, so I turned to her. Her tears wouldn't stop. But, they were not the same tears I saw when she was with Eichi.

"Mitsuki, are you sure? Please don't do this if you'll regret it."

She swallowed hard, "You were there for me when I needed you. You were my husband when I was alive. You took care of me all this time. I am obligated to spend this time with you. Isn't that what you said?"

Behind us, Eichi shouted, "Mitsuki, I roamed eternity waiting for you! Please listen to what I have to say!"

Mitsuki had chosen me and I wasn't going to question her again. She had obviously made the right choice. Now no matter what Eichi said, she couldn't choose him.

"Let's go, Mitsuki. Our castle waits."

Eichi finally began shouting my name. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to him. I had won this battle with Eichi. I hugged her tightly and tried to walk faster. But the closer we got to the castle, the more Mitsuki hesitated.

My jaw dropped, "Mitsuki, you don't want to spend eternity with me, do you?"

She cried, "Of course I do. I'm just scared that I can't live on Earth anymore. This is really eternity."

I finally understood her thoughts. On Earth, Eichi was dead. Here, Eichi was standing in front of her wanting to be with her. But, I stood where Eichi was supposed to be. Her life on Earth was meant to be with me. But eternity was meant to be with Eichi. I stopped in my tracks and allowed Eichi and Meroko to catch up to us.

He was out of breath, "Mitsuki, please hear me out!"

Meroko was on the verge of tears, "Takuto, what do you think you're doing?"

I balled my hands into fists and turned to face Eichi.

"You bastard! Why did you have to ask me to do such a thing?! Why couldn't you have asked me to look after anyone else? Why her?"

Eichi was stoic, "Takuto, you were merely to watch over her and bring her back to me."

In a moment of rage, I shouted, "Why don't you let her decide if she even wants to come back to you?!"

We both turned to the girl in question. Who would she choose to spend eternity with? The man who caused her all the grief and pain in her life or the one who took it all away? Meroko held my hand as the most important decision in my afterlife was about to be made.

Mitsuki stood there in tears and reasoned, "Takuto, I love you so much! How am I going to make it up to you? But, it's true! I have always only thought of Eichi! I had moved on with my life and from Eichi, but I have always looked forward to spending my eternity with him!"

Eichi fell to his knees this time.

Meroko hugged me tightly, "Takuto! Are you okay?"

I held Meroko close to me, as Mitsuki walked over to Eichi bawling like the twelve year old I first met.

Eichi stood by her and began, "Mituski, do you remember our promise?"

Mitsuki couldn't speak through her cries, so she nodded her head.

"Mitsuki, we promised to be closer to our dreams when we met again. I'm high above the ground among the stars, watching them, just like I dreamed."

Mitsuki swallowed her sobs, "Eichi! I'm a singer just like I told you I'd be!"

Eichi hugged her, "I'm so happy to hear we've both accomplished our dreams."

Mitsuki cried harder, "Eichi, every song I sang was dedicated to you! Every tear I cried was for you! Every thought was just how much I wanted you by my side! Every ache in my body was waiting for you to hold me tight. Every breath I took was so I could see you again!"

Eichi hummed softly. I recognized the tune.

"You can hear that music up here?"

Mitsuki stopped her cries and sung along with his humming. Soon, I joined in too.

"_I'm falling in love with you, _

_ and which will come to pass?_

_ Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_ Will you notice it_

_ Even though I've never said anything?_

_ Like snow, but quietlyIt continues to pile up_

_ Hold me tight _

_ if I think like this_

_ I didn't want to know_

_ What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_ I love you; _

_ my tears won't stop_

_ Therefore, I should be free of you_

_ How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_ My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_ Now, a burning candle_

_ Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

_ Hold me tight, _

_ strong enough to break me_

_ If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_ I won't feel cold, and_

_ I miss you every time I think of you_

_ This scarf that I knit for you_

_ I'm holding it alone tonight_

_ If there were an eternally falling snow_

_ This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

_ Hold me tight _

_ if I think like this_

_ I didn't want to know_

_ What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_ I love you; my chest fills up_

_ I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_ I want to see you now_."

By the end of the song, I realized how tightly Meroko was holding on to me. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Takuto, you have no idea how long I waited for you."

As Eichi took Mitsuki's face in his hands, I clung to Meroko. I wanted her to be happy, so I let her go. Mitsuki never looked like that when I was about to hiss her. It was only Eichi's touch that could make her so weak, huh? Cursing, I turned to face Meroko to allow them their privacy. But, instead I found her trembling in my arms.

"Meroko? Are you all right? You're shaking."

"…Takuto…"

It hit me that her vibrations were just like Mitsuki's when she was in Eichi's arms. My heart sped up for a second. Meroko? My hold on her tightened.

"Takuto…please don't use me to replace Mitsuki…"

I took a deep breath, "…Meroko…"

Then, unconsciously, tears fell from my eyes, "Meroko….this is all I ever wanted!"

Suddenly Mitsuki and Eichi were in their own world in eternity. Just as Meroko and I were in ours.


End file.
